


情热

by Luzzul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzzul/pseuds/Luzzul





	情热

+

鼻尖阻塞，呼吸不畅，氧气在胸膛里循环不过一圈就变成滚烫粘稠的气体混散在空间里，喷洒去枕边人的后背上。吴世勋想要睁开眼睛，却像是被浆糊黏上了似的，眼珠酸胀地分泌出泪水，争先恐后从眼角滑出打湿了枕头和衣襟，淌进脖子里，沿着皮肤滚动着发痒。

他艰难地撑起眼皮，黑漆漆的天花板明晃晃映着窗外路灯白炽的光影，寻找手机的指尖轻轻挣动，连带着整条胳膊从骨节之间吐出摩擦的痛楚，蔓延到肩膀脊椎和胯骨，每条间隙的细小动作都会被放大成让他牙酸的疼意。他像木板和树枝一样僵硬地躺着，一动不动，关节开始发涨、指头的神经仿佛要被连根拔起，抽搐、震动、每一寸还有知觉的皮肤都烧灼起涩感，终于传达到他颤抖的嘴唇，张开却只能吐出浑浊和沙哑的痛呼。

“啊...”吴世勋的眼前只剩下模糊的影子和变成气泡一样折射后扭曲斑斓的画面，他扭动着随着动作生疼的骨头和四肢，想撑着自己坐起来，头脑里燃烧了煤和蒸汽封闭在困顿的空间里爆炸，下一秒他便摇晃着落入身边人舒适的怀抱里。那人咬着他耳朵小声地重复“没事了没事了乖”，忽远忽近的呓语牵连了紧绷的神经，居然真的让他一点点安静下来。他跟随那人的动作和扶在他颈后和腰侧小心的手坐起身，仰着脖子靠在床头上。那里被垫上了柔软的枕头，陷进去会有痴软的安慰感，他却挣扎着不自觉把脑袋伸向前去，隔着布料抵在一个凹凸的地方吸收凉丝丝的温度，夺来稍许清明和镇定。

“世勋啊，哪里难受？嗯？能告诉我吗？哪里不舒服现在，嗓子疼不疼？”

那声音低低地小声地传进他耳里。他依然死死把自己埋在那一小片令人上瘾的凉意里，稍微热起来向左向右换个位置，勉强顺利地呼出一口气，小幅度的摇头都瞬间让他晕头转向起来。那人迅速安抚地顺着他后脑勺湿透的发，冰凉的手指贴在他淋漓的颈间捏了捏，把他的脸按得更紧了一些。吴世勋感觉自己贴在了什么上面，硬硬地硌着他鼻尖。

“别动脑袋了。哥哥现在问你，是的话别出声，不是你就咬我一口。好不好？”

他默不作声，偷偷在心里点了头。那人便继续问：“哪里最难受，头吗？”安静了两秒，紧接着耐心地传来下一串问题。

“呼吸不难受吗？”

“胃不疼对不对？”

“骨头缝很痛是吗？”毫无力气地搭着脑袋泄了气力，吴世勋听到那人终于稍微放心地舒了一口气，问出最后一个问题。

“恶不恶心。会想吐吗？”他张开嘴凑合地咬上去，不受控制的下颚和脑神经没个轻重，很快就听到那人小声地嘶了一声，语气里不再是揪急的担心，带上几分无可奈何的笑意。“我们世勋咬人还挺有力气，应该不是大问题。”那人托着他的脖子把他送到枕边靠好，慢慢调亮了床头柜上的台灯，维持在不会刺眼的低亮度上。吴世勋随意眨了眨眼，在昏暗里看着那人摸了摸锁骨位置，然后伸出手用指腹轻轻捏住他的脸颊肉，即使暂时徒劳也还是蹭掉他又随意掉下的生理盐水。“看看你这一口咬得，明天经纪人肯定要骂我，你是不是挺开心的啊吴世勋小朋友。”

他附和地咧了咧嘴，好像这样牵动的疼痛也不会很煎熬。

“是不是很疼呀，你先躺着睡一下好不好？哥哥去给你买退烧药，可能要一会儿才能回来。”那人穿着的黑色背心被他的汗水打湿成深一块浅一块，睁大的眼里完全没有被打扰了睡眠的困顿、微蹙着眉看向他，带着温和的光和爱意，好像每一次有什么大小事儿都是这样的眼神和面容，不同的只是曾经还凹陷的少年脸颊多了点成熟的轮廓，不懂世事的单纯焦急变成了这样带着安心感眉眼和话语。那人就这样平稳地注视着他烧灼的脸颊，不催不促等待回答。

生理温度掩饰了升腾起来的难为情，吴世勋抬着手，触到脸颊上的掌心，把自己汗津津的手贴上那横行着血管和青筋的手背，表情没什么变化，侧颊在那人掌心里小幅度地蹭了蹭，染成一样分明不出的体温。他眨着眼，湿淋的汗水在额前和睫毛之间流淌，顺着鼻尖掉在唇上，迅速点了一点颜色出来，直直迎上那目光：“朴灿烈，你亲亲我好不好。”

他把脸上的羞涩抹在朴灿烈承接着他皮肉的手心里，连窜着奔向对方的心间。朴灿烈许久才反应过来，拇指在吴世勋扬起的颧骨上摩擦着留下印记，那里的皮肤太细腻、太雪白，跨越着泪河形成一片湿淋的光亮，莫名委屈和色气，被烫热的体温蒸出朦胧的水汽，变得殷红和柔软。朴灿烈沉在吴世勋的眼眸里，坠入深情的湖水和星星，漂浮荡漾出隐约的光泽和波纹，激得他心软又粗暴，把两人的距离缩短到双唇触碰的距离。

“世勋呐，怎么这种时候也不乖呢？”朴灿烈含住吴世勋的下唇，缓慢又轻柔地吮吸，发烧的症状带来了格外温软又勾人的触感，他用舌尖戳着他的齿缝，舔了就躲开，只慢慢用了力咬住这两片软肉，又分外侵占地舔着抚平自己的齿印一遍遍留下新的来。

他听到吴世勋嗓里的呜咽，微小咽哑，迎合着示弱，乖巧又羞涩地张开嘴，终于把舌尖伸进那高温湿热的口腔里。从舌下顶到上颚，剐蹭腮边的软肉，顶弄深处敏感的嗓眼翻搅，一遍一遍退出来再深入，交缠的唇齿间拉出粘丝，朴灿烈再吻进去，堵着吴世勋逃避的舌尖，逼出他闷住的呻吟。他的泪水涌到他们的吻里，被完整地吞咽，从咸涩的盐分变成腻人的甜，好像吴世勋的血液、眼泪、精水、甚至挥发的体液都是糖果的味道，让朴灿烈上瘾到sugar high。

朴灿烈顺着床边把人压进床铺里，艰难地分开漆粘的吻，在他清瘦的下颌边缘咬了一口，抹掉唇边拉扯出的银丝：“吴世勋，你要是想早点退烧最好现在老老实实睡觉。”他用手背在那依然汗湿的额间摸了摸，盖住像爬山虎一样揪着扯着他心间的眼神，“我争取半个小时就回来。”

吴世勋茫然地缩回被子里，在燥热和冰冷之间反复伸出小腿卷着被子边缘踢弄。他看着朴灿烈从衣柜里随意撤出一件T恤和外套，脱下那件不成样的背心扔在一边，走向他的方向伸手关了灯，捏住他的脚踝塞回被子里，脸颊上落下依然滚烫的轻吻，居然再次有了昏沉的睡意，阖上眼。

朴灿烈的脚步声从近到远，从远到近，从微风和汽车偶尔的轰鸣里离开，再伴随着雨点敲打在玻璃上的脆响和泥土的腥鲜回来。吴世勋被脸侧突如其来的凉意惊醒，扑面而来寒凉的水汽和被打湿之后看上去惨兮兮的人影不管不顾地先试图摸着自己的体温。

“世勋呀，吃药吧？吃了再睡。明天要不要先请假？”

吴世勋撑起身，吞下被那掌心送到嘴边的胶囊和温水，鼻息已经没有之前那么烫得吓人了。他想要靠过去，被朴灿烈退后一点躲开，只来得及捉住了一只手。

“我身上还是湿的，你别过来。我去洗个澡就陪你睡觉好不好？”

吴世勋摸到那只手食指上一道凹陷，大概是被塑料袋拧勒出来的痕迹，指尖格外湿冷，慢慢张开嘴，用唇瓣含着、舌尖舔着，戳进依旧软烫的口腔里，含混不清地叫了声：“哥哥。”

朴灿烈叹了口气，抽出被濡湿的指节，倾身覆上他的吻。“算了，大不了陪你一起病吧。”


End file.
